It Was Just A Diner In A Most Unlikely Town
by MissPopuri
Summary: In the little town of Storybrooke, they found they had another fairy tale couple living among them.


Stirring her coffee thoughtfully, musing over Henry's latest assertions, Emma smiled down at him and said, "Are you sure you found Beauty and the Beast? Wouldn't your mom be upset that you are talking to me?"

The excited look on Henry's face was not deterred by the question. He flipped through his book to the page he wanted, started to read of its contents, "Niklaus—the cursed prince doomed to live in solitude—he grew to be infatuated with the young woman in his company known to all as Lady Caroline," Henry looked up from his book to gauge Emma's reaction before he continued, without a distinctive remark, Henry went on, "the Prince was not successful in wooing said lady however; her heart was taken by someone else."

Emma interrupted, "Isn't that always the case?" She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

Before Henry said another word, the door to the diner opened with heads turned towards its occupant—a dark blonde male, slim build with shades, dark leather pants, and off-white long sleeve shirt appeared before their eyes. He gave a little smirk and walked over to sit down at the bar.

He spoke with a rich velvety voice to the one behind the bar, "Ruby, my love, how about my usual?" He smiled pleasantly at her, watching her place a bowl of oatmeal and a large coffee cup at his place.

"Careful, Niels, you might start having these people think that you are putting the moves on me," Ruby playfully replied, winking flirtatiously. She poured the coffee into the cup.

Niels smiled but before he could say anything, another broke into the conversation, "I know Niels doesn't have it in him to get married or settle down for that matter. He's too much of a workaholic."

Turning toward the other man, Niels rolled his eyes, "Well, at least one of us making something of themselves, Colin, I'm not mooching off my brother's goodwill and charity."

Clicking his tongue between his teeth, Colin winked at Ruby and turned the retort right back at his brother, "You want to get me a job tomorrow?"

"If you agree to pay rent after I do, I'll consider it," he offered.

A loud coughing came from the table behind them, a blonde girl folded her menu and set it down by her place. She waited for Ruby to finish talking to the boys for her order to be taken. It was probably going to take a while, she coughed again to emphasize her displeasure.

Ruby looked over at the table behind Niels. Rolling her eyes, she went to take the girl's order.

"And what can I get for you today, Alice?"

"She could have my heart if she wants it," Colin said, eying Alice up and down. In response, Niels punched his brother in the arm really hard, he faked offense to say, "ah, come on, you don't have to be jealous if she's not your girlfriend."

Niels narrowed his eyes at his brother, "One more word, I swear you will regret it." He looked down at his watch to check the time, "Oh, sorry, I've got no time. Business meeting to attend this morning," he finished his breakfast, lifted his hand in farewell to his brother and Ruby, he mouthed to Alice something and then left without another word.

Across the room, Emma and Henry were sitting in their booth in stunned silence. Neither could contemplate what they just witnessed. It was more than a little surreal to be honest. At last, Emma found her bearings and said, "You were saying you found Beauty and the Beast."

Henry nodded and flipped through his book to another page. He read it to himself, then he read aloud, "A strong silent type, Niklaus had the ability to make you both hate and love him at the same time. A girl like Caroline was going to have to keep her wits about her in order to subdue her lover's advances."

"This sounds like heavy reading for a ten year old," Emma butted in, snatched the book up from Henry's hands, "I don't think we should be delving into this story right now."

A frown passed over Henry's lips, he sounded heartbroken, "This is a beautiful love story. We have to help them find themselves." His eyes took on that look of a sad puppy.

Before she could say no a second time, Henry jumped up and hugged her tight.

"Thanks, you won't regret this."


End file.
